


Animagus

by F00PY



Series: Analogical Hogwarts [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Animagus, Gen, Genius! Logan, Harry potter verse, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff! Patton, M/M, Patton is in 5th, Process of Becoming an Animagus, Ravenclaw! Logan, Ravenclaw! Virgil, References to Lycanthropy, Slytherin! Janus, Virgil Logan and Janus are in 4th Year, Werewolf! Janus, barely edited, whomping willow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00PY/pseuds/F00PY
Summary: “And this is the temporary sticking charm?”“Yes, Virgil.”“So it won’t be stuck to my mouth forever?”
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Virgil & Logan & Janus & Patton, Virgil & Roman & Remus (Referenced), mociet
Series: Analogical Hogwarts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954183
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	Animagus

“And this is the temporary sticking charm?”

“Yes, Virgil.”

“So it won’t be stuck to my mouth forever?”

Logan smiled wryly. “Even if I messed up and permanently stuck it to your mouth, you could easily work to break the leaf down. In fact, you’ll have to work to not break the leaf down for the next month.”

“Hmm.” Virgil paused. “What if I do break it down?”

“Then we start over.”

“What if I keep breaking it down?”

“Then we keep starting over.”

Virgil let out a long furious sigh. Had Logan not told him to remain upright and still while Logan set the charm up, he probably would’ve flopped over onto the stone floor and spent the next hour debating his life choices.

Patton coughed. “Why can’t we just put on a spell that keeps the leaf from degrading?”

“Because I don’t want to alter the leaf in any way and risk turning into a half-human hybrid,” Logan responded. 

He stuck both the leaf and his wand into Virgil's mouth and imagined the charm in his head and what it would accomplish. Virgil blinked rapidly at the strange feeling, then drew back and licked his lips.

“It doesn’t taste bad…” Virgil's voice wandered off and he licked his lips again. “Just weird.”

“Isn’t sticking it to our mouths altering the leaf in some way?” Patton questioned as Logan turned from his boyfriend and made his way over to the Hufflepuff. “I mean-” Logan stuck the leaf in Patton’s mouth- “ii doewn’t make muss sense.”

“Sticking it to your mouth does nothing to alter the leaf or your mouth but the material in between.” Logan once again pictured the spell in his head and gave his wand a tiny jolt. Patton jolted with the spell and stepped back, running his tongue alongside the upper part of his mouth.

“So it won’t ruin the process?” Virgil’s voice had gone a pitch higher and on instinct Logan reached for his hands, running a single finger across the top of it. 

“Not at all. Among the seven registered animagus, six of them used the exact spell that I just used. It’s perfectly safe.”

Virgil let out a quiet breath. Had it been from his nose, Logan would’ve created the hypothesis that Virgil was still incredibly nervous and doing his best to calm down and hide it- but it was from his mouth. That usually meant that Virgil was around a medium to low range of nervousness and was allowing himself to calm down in the view of others.

The small amount of tension Logan was holding in his back dissipated. 

“Alright people!” Janus clapped his hands. The noise echoed throughout the empty classroom and all three of them turned to him, each with their own questioning gaze. “While you all break the law and pretend it’s okay because of whatever, let’s get looking for a… what was it? It was something stupid…”

Logan raised an eyebrow and Janus snapped his fingers.

“Right! A “small crystal vial that received the pure rays of the moon.” I remember how incredibly intelligent I thought the description “pure rays of the moon” was!”

Both Virgil and Logan glanced at each other. They rolled their eyes before facing their friendly Slytherin and nodding.

“They’ll be easy to buy for someone of our stature,” Logan told Janus. “Do you want to get it, or should I?”

Virgil was probably crushing his boyfriend’s hand beneath his own, but at this point, he didn’t really care. The four of them had been walking in the dark, in the Forbidden Forest, for at least 20 minutes and Virgil was cold and wet, and he was pretty sure murderers were chasing them down, ready for the chance to strike.

“We’re alone,” Logan muttered quietly. “And we’re perfectly safe, I assure you.”

Virgil glanced at him. “How’d you read my mind that time?” he grumbled quietly, not really wanting Janus or Patton (who were walking in front of them), to overhear.

“You tensed your legs suddenly, you glanced behind you, your pupils are smaller than on average, your clench on my hand got tighter- which is perfectly fine,” Logan added hastily. “I don’t mind it. But the signs point to a fear of being followed, at the very least, so I wanted to assure you that we are perfectly safe.”

“Janus was mauled by a werewolf a month ago in this forest.”

“Excellent point.”

Virgil wondered if slapping his boyfriend would be considered rude.

“However, since then they’re increased security, caught the man, and I’ve cast a number of spells to figure out if anyone’s nearby. Plus, Janus was only hurt because Patton dropped his Wingardium Leviosa, which happened because some other random Hufflepuff panicked-”

“I remember,” Virgil interrupted. “We don’t have to go through it again.”

Logan looked him up and down. “My apologies.”

Virgil squeezed his hand, probably crushing what was left of Logan’s bones, and gave his nerd a shaky smile. “It’s alright.”

They continued in silence for another 20 meters before Janus held up his hand. He looked up to the sky, over to Logan, and then pointed at the practically dripping grass underneath them.

“This good?”

Logan took a brief look at the sky, which still contained nothing but the stars and moon (meaning it was way too early to be up yet) and then at the ground around him. His eyes narrowed in his typical fashion before he gave a slow nod.

“I can say with 98.1% accuracy that we’re the only ones who have been here this morning.”

“I could’ve told you that,” Janus mumbled. “So we need to collect 7 teaspoons of dew for each of you… which means 28 teaspoons of dew… without letting it touch any of our skin… which is totally doable from the little amount of water on this grass.”

“Yup!” Patton grinned widely. “Let’s get going!”

With a loud sigh, Virgil knelt next to a pile of grass, removed a tiny metal spoon, and began to pull the water off of it.

“Do you have the bottles?”

“Yes, Virgil.”

“Are you sure? They’re properly moonlighted and… whatever?”

Janus let out a long sigh. Instead of responding verbally, he removed all three of the crystal bottles and watched Virgil’s face morph into an “O” expression.

Idiot Ravenclaw.

“How much time with the leaves do we have left?” Virgil had turned to Logan now, who was timing it using his own brain because he was completely ridiculous and forgot what watches were.

“You have ten seconds. Patton, you have 18. I have 27.”

“And when we’re done we put it in the bottle?”

Janus rolled his eyes. “You know this, Emo. It’s not like you’ve-”

“Virgil, remove it now.”

Instantly, Virgil tapped his wand against the roof of his mouth. In one smooth motion, he snatched the crystal vial from Janus, tucked the saliva ridden leaf into it, ripped out one piece of his hair, and added that to the mix.

By the time he was done, Patton had already started doing the same.

“Seven days of adding dew with an added Death’s-head Hawk Moth on the seventh,” Janus said as Logan pulled his own leaf out of his mouth. “This’ll be fun.”

“Virgil.” 

Blearily, Virgil curled away from the noise and threw his blanket over his head. He knew they had to wake up at sunrise to recite Amato Animo Animato Animagus, but he refused to believe it was time yet. It was too dark.

The fact that he was facing the stone gray wall with a dark blue and copper curtain pulled around him had nothing to do with that.

“Go away,” Virgil mumbled. “Imma sleep.”

“You’re talking to me in coherent and relevant sentences, so that seems unlikely.”

“Is it possible?”

“I wouldn’t rule it out completely, but its possibility is remarkably low.”

“Then I’m the outlier.”

Logan huffed a fond sigh and sat on Virgil’s bed. He leaned over and gently kissed the back of Virgil’s head.

Virgil turned slightly, eyes remaining firmly shut. In response, Logan kissed the new area Virgil had revealed to him, with the same tenderness as before.

Five kisses later, Virgil was fully facing Logan, eyes half-lidded but open as his stupid genius leaned over to gently kill him on the lips. It lasted for a second before he pulled up slightly, allowing his minty cool breath to wash over Virgil’s mouth.

“Are you still the outlier, Virgil?” Logan breathed. “Or do you consider yourself awake?”

Virgil’s entire body was tingling and he was so hot he could’ve sworn he had a fever. That heat only increased as Logan gave Virgil a soft yet completely devious smirk.

_Fuck you._

“I’m awake,” Virgil grumbled, “and you suck.” 

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Good. It’s 2 o’clock in the morning-”

“WHAT?!”

“Shhhh!” Logan brought a finger to Virgil’s lips and glanced around them. “We have other roommates!”

Virgil was so tired, he almost didn’t care.

“Why am I awake?!” he whispered-yelled. “I don’t have to do the stupid incantation until sunrise!”

“If you would listen, you would know.”

Virgil fell silent, but Logan didn’t speak. When Virgil opened his mouth to inquire on how long they would sit there until he could go back to bed, he figured out what Logan had woken him up for.

A loud boom! shook the tower. Instantly, Virgil was pulling back his blankets and leaping out of bed, eyes already turning to the one barred window in the dorm room. He dashed his way over, hope the size of a golf ball rising in his throat and threatening to strangle him.

Rain pelted the grounds with such ferocity that puddles the size of small ponds had formed on the grounds. The wind howled, pulling leaves, sticks, trash, and whatever else it could feasibly lift off the ground with it and hurtling towards anything that dared to defy its might. But what brought a smile to Virgil’s face was a flash of bright light and the echoing thunder afterward.

“It's not thunderstorm season,” Virgil whispered. “I thought we would have to wait until at least May.”

“As did I,” Logan agreed. “We’re quite lucky to be getting one in February. I could tell the morning wake-ups were driving you insane.”

Virgil shot him a quiet smile.

This was it.

They were going to become animagus.

His gut churned quietly and he glanced back outside the window. Suddenly, the storm didn’t seem like such a good thing anymore. It roared with change and each flash of light reminded Virgil of the decision that could never be undone.

“Maybe we wait until the next storm,” Virgil muttered.

Logan regarded him for a moment and responded not with words, but the tucking of Virgil’s back against his stomach, letting his arms fall gently around Virgil’s body and pressing a light kiss to his temple.

Virgil swallowed. He resisted the urge to pick his nails with a simple wiggle of his fingers and nodded quietly to himself.

“You ready?” Logan asked gently.

Virgil nodded, throat dry. “Janus and Patton-”

“I have the Hufflepuff’s barrel sequence memorized. I believe Remus keeps informing you what the Slytherin password is, correct? Wherever you go and visit-” Logan's body stiffened slightly and his voice took on a much more monotone feel- “Roman.”

A fond and slightly exasperated smile found its way onto Virgil’s face. “Yeah. It’s Callidus.”

“Perfect. Then you shall acquire him, I shall acquire Patton, and we can meet where we have hidden our vials.” Logan paused and pressed another kiss to Virgil’s temple. “Do you know how to do the charm _Impervius_ by any chance? It makes any object repel water and mist and I think you might want to use it on your robes.”

Virgil shook his head and shifted slightly to look over at his boyfriend. “I haven’t heard of that one.”

“Do you want me to teach it to you? It’ll only take a second.”

Virgil barely even opened the door to the outside world before a bucket of water dumped on his head and completely soaked him. He took a moment to glower up at the sky (which only succeeded in wetting his face all the more) and pulled the door open further for Janus to step through.

“The nerd’s water-repelling spell sure is doing a lot, huh?” Janus grumbled. His red hair was already plastered against his head, turning the well combed and neatly gelled comb-over into a literal mop and Virgil watched (with incredible amusement) as a leaf flew by and smacked the Slytherin full in the face.

“Do you want to see what happens when you remove it?” Virgil said sweetly. 

Unfortunately, his words were carried and thrown away by a sudden gust of wind that both had Janus giving him a look of confusion, and forced Virgil to take a step backward to keep from falling over.

“We’re going to die out here,” Virgil mumbled.

His words were once again lost to the wind.

Like a turtle who thought it could move as fast as a cheetah, Janus, and Virgil made their way slowly across the grounds and over to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Virgil could feel his gut twisting the closer and closer they got to the vials hiding place- and it certainly didn’t help to know that winds at this speed could feasibly knock down a tree.

Logan and Patton were already there when Virgil and Janus arrived, looking even wetter than Virgil felt. 

“Your charm does nothing!” Virgil shouted.

“It’s water repellant, not waterproof!” Logan shouted back. “Plus, it only works on your robes and the wind is knocking the droplets in ways that’ll get underneath your clothes!”

“Wonderful,” Virgil grumbled to himself. Janus and Patton clearly didn’t hear him, and while Virgil was sure Logan hadn’t either, he didn’t miss the fond roll of the eyes his boyfriend sent his way.

Even with water clinging to his glasses and blocking 70% of Logan’s vision, the genius still saw things nobody else did.

“As much fun as it is to be out here,” Janus yelled, “do you want to get the vials so we can head in?! I could’ve fallen into the lake and come out less wet than I am right now!”

Virgil whole-heartedly agreed.

Patton nodded and leaned by the base of one of the large trees. There, tied between roots and stuck with a strong temporary sticking charm, was a wooden box. Patton pulled out his wand and tapped it against the top of it, lips moving in ways that the storm simply swallowed. When he was done, he lifted the lid slowly, the way one would check to see if they got into the college of their choosing.

His entire body slumped over. Virgil nearly panicked- until he saw the way Logan nearly clapped his hands together before changing the motion into a straightening of his tie.

That meant Logan was excited.

Which meant that… 

Patton removed one of the vials and showed off the red liquid within.

“Thank God,” Virgil whispered.

They had done everything right. All that was left was to drink the potion and they would officially become animagus.

“We need to be in a place away from people!” Logan shouted. “Everything I’ve read recommends that!”

“Shrieking Shack!?” Patton screamed over a gust of wind that sent Virgil into a tree and nearly knocked Janus to the floor. “It’s safe!”

“That seems doable!” Logan responded. 

Once Patton had ensured he grabbed all the vials, the four of them made their way up to the Whomping Willow. With a flick of Logan’s wand, the tree slowed its attacks and they slipped underground into the long tunnel and began their way to the building.

It seemed very quiet. The roar of the sky above remained, but subdued, quiet. None of the boys spoke either; each one of them felt the enormity of what they were doing and both the excitement as to what could go right and the dread of what could go wrong loomed over them.

Entering the Shack felt like coming to the end of a long long road that Virgil didn’t quite feel ready to finish. 

Patton placed all three of the red-liquid filled vials on the floor. On the corks of each of them was a single letter.

L.

P.

V.

Virgil swallowed.

“Okay,” Logan said quietly. “Everyone grab their vials. Janus, I recommend backing away and having your wand out just in case something goes wrong.”

Janus didn’t seem comforted by this fact.

Both Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuff snatched up their respective vials. The crystal dug into Virgil's left palm and he stared at it, it and the glittering red liquid inside.

It had been a good thing, Virgil thought, to bring them to the Shack. Whether Patton had done it on purpose or not, the Shack was a steady reminder as to why they were becoming animagus. He dared a brief glance at his Slytherin brother and nodded to himself.

This was necessary. 

Even if he really really really really _really_ hated it.

“Patton, Virgil.” Logan met each of their eyes. “Place the tip of your wand against your heart and say “Amato Animo Animato Animagus.” Once your done, immediately drink your potion.”

On instinct, Virgil double-checked that he had, in fact, grabbed the V.

“Together?” Patton’s voice cracked halfway through the word.

Virgil nodded. All three of them glanced at Janus- who looked incredibly uncomfortable- and opened their mouths.

“Amato Animo Animato Animagus,” they chanted.

All at once, they downed the liquid.

For years to come, Virgil would never be quite sure how to describe the feeling that filled him afterward. Strange warm tingles shot across all layers of his skin, but beneath that, he felt cold and hard, like all his insides had turned to ice. It wasn’t painful but all Virgil could think about was that he wanted it to stop.

Logan's voice appeared in his head. _Stay calm. It’ll feel strange the first time but if you get overly afraid, the animal you’re changing into may react to that._

Virgil tried to swallow. He was never sure if he succeeded.

The Shack around him had long since been replaced by darkness and within this darkness approached a figure. It was small, though not overly so. A large tail bushed out from the back of it and as it scuttled closer, Virgil recognized what the creature was.

A thick layer of salt and pepper fur covered its body. Tiny claws skittered across the darkness and its large bushy tail stuck up, showing black and white rings covering it. Virgil met the animal's large brown eyes, and the black bandit mask around them.

They regarded each other for a second. And then Virgil’s pajamas began to melt into his skin.

It still didn’t hurt, but he couldn’t breathe and all Virgil could think about was a point-blank certainty that he was going to die. 

_Calm._ Logan voice thudded in his head. _It’s okay. You’re supposed to feel uncomfortable your first time._

Right.

He was okay.

It took a second for Virgil to realize his eyes were closed. Slowly, he opened his right. Then his left.

Well.

He was still at the Shrieking Shack.

It was rather weird to look at the building from the perspective he was currently in. Everything seemed bigger, more spacious. Chairs loomed over him, cracks in floors that Virgil had never noticed before were large enough to stick a nail in.

None of it was compared to Janus. He and the redhead had been approximately the same height earlier. Now, Janus was tall enough to be a half-giant like Hagrid.

The Slytherin peered down at him.

“You’re a raccoon,” he said abruptly.

Virgil didn’t know what it looked like, but he imagined a raccoon rolling its eyes would be quite a sight.

“The nerd’s a unicorn and Patton is a frog,” Janus told him. 

It was then that Virgil noticed the large silvery-white creature staring at him from where Logan had been standing and the small green frog at the other corner of the room.

Virgil opened his mouth and a strange chittering came out.

“Oh yes, I see,” Janus told him sarcastically. “I’m glad you brought that up.”

Virgil suddenly wished he had turned into a tiger so he could bash his friend across the face.

The unicorn’s eyes married slightly and Logan let out a single nicker. Janus turned to glance at the unicorn, eyebrows raised.

“I understood that just as well as I understood my dear brother over here-”

Logan cut him off with another, much more pointed neigh that had a grin sparking on Janus’s face.

“You know, I think if I were to really try I could understand horse-”

Logan morphed back into a human and Janus went tumbling back, landing with a loud thud on his butt. Virgil chittered with laughter and Patton gave a long loud croak.

“That was very strange,” Logan muttered to him. He ran his hands over his arms and hands, straightening out his robes and taking the time to comb a hand through his hair. “Very strange,” he mumbled again.

“Was it?” Janus growled, getting back up to his feet. “Some warning would’ve been nice.”

Logan met the Slytherin’s eyes. “Should I have spoken a third time?”

On the other side of Virgil, Patton suddenly morphed back into his human self. He too studied his human body, jabbing at the skin as if he had never seen it before.

“That was amazing!” Patton squealed. “Everything was so big!”

Virgil made a much more alarmed growling noise and all three of his friends turned to him.

“Just picture yourself as a human, Virgil,” Logan said softly. He went to take a step towards him- but stopped midway, seemingly reminding himself of the space Virgil would need when he did change back. “It’ll take a second, but you’ll get it.”

Virgil’s eyes fluttered shut and he took a long breath. He imagined his messy black hair and light brown skin, the earrings he wore at all hours of the day, and the pajamas he had been wearing when his boyfriend had pulled him out of bed.

When Virgil opened his eyes, he was at the same height as Janus.

“It worked,” he breathed.

A huge smile spread across Logan’s face. Once again, the genius went to go and clap his hands together and ended up straightening his tie.

“It did,” Logan said simply, though Virgil knew him well enough to hear the excitement in his voice. “We’re animagus.”


End file.
